The Ice Is Melting
by OhSnapItzLara
Summary: Jade couldn't wait any longer. Temptation is a powerful thing, and for some reason, she felt obligation to finish what she'd started. She leaned up, pressing her lips against the shocked boy's./ Based of Dan's tweet about how Beck and Jade got together..


**A/N: I shouldn't be writing this oneshot.. Nope! I should be updating one of my 15,000,000,000 other stories.**

** So, if you guys didn't read Dan's tweet about how beck and Jade got together:**

** "Jade pushed Beck's former girlfriend into a pond, and then she kissed him and they've been dating (On/and off) ever since!"**

** He's probably joking, I don't really thinks it ruins any awesome "how Beck and Jade got together" fics, (Unless they say it in the show) but, I wanted to write this.. so here goes!**

**The Ice Is Melting**

Jade West didn't fall in love. She didn't have feelings. Her heart was encased in ice. Cold, solid, bitter, and mean.

At least, that's what everyone thought.

Jade West kept to herself. She didn't talk to anyone else. She sat alone at lunch, and that was the way she liked it.

Some guys might try to sit with her, but she yelled, and they ran off, often a trail of pee running down their legs.

Jade West was respected, feared, and never looked down upon.

Unless you had no problem with being socially humiliated.

Everyone wondered why Jade loved being alone so much. Of coarse, no one had the right to ask. They just watched from afar across the many lunch tables at the strange mysterious girl.

Jade thought she agreed with them. She thought she didn't love, she thought she didn't feel. She thought she did an amazing job at shutting off her feelings when her father was repeatedly cold towards her, when her friends from middle school and elementary school ditched her because she dressed oddly.

She also had no idea what the emotion was that was bubbling inside of her as she directed her icy glare to the peppy cheerleader across the Asphalt Cafe. She didn't recognize the emotion.

But she hated it.

The cheerleader, a fourteen year old girl, like Jade, was named Mariah Smith. Her hair was bleach blonde.

Jade had been observing her for quite some time now and could say with much certainty that Mariah was a bitch. Not the kind of bitch Jade was. The kind of bitch that was nice and sweet up front, but broke every promise behind your back.

That kind of bitch.

Normally, Jade wouldn't let random girls interest her like this. Normally, Jade wouldn't let anyone interest her.

In reality, it wasn't the girl she cared about, it was the guy who was next to her, the guy who's arm was around Mariah's shoulder.

Beck Oliver.

Jade didn't understand what she felt for him at all.

They had talked.. Even texted a bit. Of coarse.. Jade wouldn't say they were 'friends' because, Jade prided herself in having no friends.. But they were damn close.

His eyes, the deep brown, were enchanting. Now matter how hard she tried she couldn't get them out of her head.

She hated it.

She hated that she thought that maybe... She might love him.

Because she's Jade West and she doesn't love anybody.

If she didn't love him, she wondered, why did she feel sick to her stomach as Mariah placed her head on Beck's shoulder?

Jade knew for a fact Mariah was cheating on Beck. She'd been observing everything for quite awhile, and she was popular enough to know basic gossip. That's how she justified everything. She felt awful when Mariah was near Beck because Mariah was a bitch and Beck was.. Nice.

Jade sighed, annoyed with everything. Annoyed with Mariah, for being a bitch, annoyed with Beck, for dating Mariah, and annoyed with herself, because she even freaking cared.

The bell rang for lunch, and Jade watched the tan boy across the cafe as he stood up. Beck ran a hand through his hair, calling his girlfriend, who made some excuse, telling Beck she'd be there in a minute.

Jade sighed, watching Beck leave as Mariah made her way over to her real boyfriend, kissing him, laughing over Beck's stupidity.

It made Jade feel like something was burning her. Like she was being immersed in angry flames, when she should be laughing too.

After school that day, Jade went home to her dad's house. The afternoon passed uneventfully, as Jade was home alone. She did her homework, ate dinner, and practiced a scene for Sikowitz the next day.

She heard her dad's car, pulling up into the paved driveway. She sighed.

Ever since she began to go to school at Hollywood Arts, the tension between her and her dad was much worse. She didn't have the patience to deal with him right now, with all the thoughts in her head.

Jade opened the back door to her house, stepping outside into the warm air.

She just needed to take a walk. To clear her head.

She sighed, walking slowly, walking through the hidden roads behind her house, out of town. Things were more peaceful here, with a lot less cars.

She began a circle around the large majestic pond that was embedded in the ground. The whole walk would take an hour or so. Enough time to straighten her thoughts.

The weather was beautiful, and it was dark, but not too dark. Jade could still see the path ahead.

She could see far enough ahead to see two figures in the distance.

She looked closer recognizing one as Beck Oliver.

And the other as Beck's girlfriend.

Jade sighed. You can't get away from drama, can you?

She watched the two as they began to argue. Beck's shouting was so loud she could hear it from almost 100 feet away.

"I saw it Mariah! Stop lying to me!" Beck yelled glaring at his girlfriend.

"I swear Beck! It was practice a play!" The girl said innocently, blinking her eyes.

"Just.. Shut up," Beck said dismissively. "I thought you liked me," He complained.

Jade watched, feeling herself seethe with anger. Who did this girl think she was anyway? Making Beck feel so awful.

Not that she cared.

"Don't tell me to shut up! You're accusing me of things I didn't do!" The girl yelled, pretend hurt flashing across her face.

Jade was walking closer to the scene, glaring at Mariah.

"Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on me!" Beck relied.

"I didn't! Ugh!" The girl shouted back, her hand slapping across Beck's face angrily.

Mariah didn't like it when people found out her secrets.

Jade smirked, finally approaching the two, happy they were still oblivious to her existence.

Jade didn't know why, but the anger inside of her had been building up, and seeing the angry hurt look on Beck's face pushed her over the edge.

She placed her hands on Mariah's shoulders, giving them a push, sending the girl face first into the murky LA water.

She turned around, giving Beck a hopeful look.

"Hey," She greeted, feeling her cheeks turning redder.

Beck takes a step towards her, looking at her curiously. He was very surprised to see her.

He was also surprised to see that for some reason.. Jade cared about him. She defended him.

"Hi," Beck replies, running a hand through his hair a bit nervously, after all, he was speaking to Jade West.. And she was...

Gorgeous.

Jade couldn't wait any longer. Temptation is a powerful thing, and for some reason, she felt obligation to finish what she'd started.

She she leaned up, pressing her lips against the shocked boy's. He responded immediately, placing his hands on her shoulder's.

Jade felt the boy's lips on her's and at that moment in time, she could feel it.

She could feel the ice around her heart slowly melting.

All because of Beck Oliver.


End file.
